Miracle of Destiny
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: SasuNaru. Didedikasikan untuk ultah Yun sendiri / Cinta bukanlah suatu kemalangan. Bukan pula suatu malapetaka yang harus dihindari. Karena cinta adalah takdir yang paling ajaib. Takdir yang mempertemukan Malaikat Pengganti (Naruto) dengan pemuda dari Klan Terkutuk (Sasuke) Fantasy, RnR.


**WARNING :**

**AU, Yaoi - Boys Love, Slash, OOC, Kurama (Kyuubi) Human, typo(s) dan miss typo tak dapat dihindari, bahasa sesuka diriku, semoga tidak abal dan aneh, dkk.**

**Happy reading.. ^_^**

**.:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:.**

Warna jingga mulai merayap menaiki gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Mobil-mobil sibuk berlalu lalang dan sesekali membunyikan klakson saat mobil lain tak kunjung bergerak meski lampu lalu lintas sudah berwarna hijau. Sebuah kota yang cukup besar dengan penduduk padat, Kyoto.

Pada salah satu gedung perkantoran swasta, seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang. Mata biru khas langit musim semi terlihat sangat serius dibalik kaca mata tebal yang membantu penglihatannya. Tangan kekarnya sibuk memasukkan barang-barang miliknya ke dalam sebuah kardus. Terlalu serius, hingga laki-laki berusia 32 tahun itu tak menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis disampingnya.

"Shi-Shinji-_kun_?" Panggil wanita tersebut.

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya. Mengalihkan fokusnya pada wanita cantik yang baru saja memanggilnya. Wajah tampan pria itu tersenyum ceria, memamerkan deretan gigi putih miliknya untuk menanggapi panggilan salah satu rekan kerjanya. Sang gadis yang merupakan bungsu Hyuuga itu bersemu merah. Tak kuasa untuk terus menatap wajah cerah pria di depannya, gadis bersurai indigo itu memilih menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?"

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis itu kian menunduk saat mendengar suara tegas sang Uzumaki yang mengalun lembut untuknya.

'Ah, sial! Ini bukan saatnya _blushing_, _baka_!'

Hinata merutuki kebodohannya. Harus bisa, ia harus bisa untuk bicara sekarang atau ia tak akan pernah bertemu pria yang disukainya itu lagi.

"_E-eto_.. A-apa benar Shinji-_kun_ mengundurkan diri?" Akhirnya pupil ungu pucat itu berani untuk menatap langsung biru laut di depannya.

Shinji hanya tersenyum lucu dan mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Terlihat jelas semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah sang Hyuuga. Sebenarnya Naruto yang menyamar menjadi Shinji-pun tahu jika Hinata menyukai Shinji. Namun sayang, Shinji sudah tiada. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya menanggapi keberanian Hinata yang jarang muncul. Ya, biasanya Hinata hanya akan melihatnya dari juah, tersenyum canggung saat kepergok dan berbicara seperlunya saja. Berbicarapun pasti terbata, padahal gadis cantik itu bukan seseorang yang memiliki masalah dengan cara bicaranya.

"La-lalu, setelah ini Shinji-_kun_ akan pindah kemana?" Tanpa sadar Hinata memasang wajah gelisa bercampur sedih miliknya. Siapa yang tak akan panik jika orang yang kau sukai akan pergi entah kemana.

Naruto cukup tercekat menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata. Akan kemana? Kalo yang ditanya itu Naruto sendiri, sejujurnya Naruto juga tak tahu setelah ini ia akan kemana. Tapi kalau itu Shinji, Shinji-kan sekarang sudah di langit.

Hadduuuuhhhh... Mati kau... Mana Naruto tak pernah berbohong lagi.

"Jika Shinji-_kun _tak punya tempat untuk pergi, tetaplah tinggal." Hinata menatap Shinji penuh harap.

Sosok pemuda berkulit putih bersih itu berdehem sebentar. Harus dijawab, harus cari alasan. "Aku akan pindah ke Okinawa. _Kaa-san_-ku meminta agar aku menemaninya disana." Naruto tersenyum lembut saat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali mengemasi barang-barangnya. Naruto dalam wujud Shinji itu sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Bohong.

Ia berbohong jika akan pindah ke Okinawa, ia juga berbohong karena sebenarnya ia tak memiliki seorang ibu.

Bagaimana ini?

Kenapa Malaiakat Pengganti seperti Naruto bisa berbohong?

Apa karena sudah terbiasa hidup dengan Manusia?

Atau jangan-jangan, salah satu sifat buruk kakaknya sudah menurun?

Hinata tetap berdiri di tempatnya sambil menunduk dan mengigit bibir bawahnya agar tak menangis. Hinata tak ingin Shinji pergi, ia ingin pemuda periang itu tetap disini, menemaninya seperti hari-hari kemarin. Tapi Hinata tak bisa mengatakannya, gadis itu benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana caranya mencegah Shinji sedangkan mereka baru akrab beberapa hari lalu.

"Neji-_nii_ pasti akan sedih jika tahu Shinji-_kun_ pergi. Ka-kalian kan sudah lama bersahabat." Hinata kembali melihat wajah Shinji yang ternyata juga sedang melihatnya. "Apakah kau lupa jika Neji-_nii_ menitipkan aku padamu?" Tanpa ada getaran dalam suaranya, tanpa ada airmata yang menggenang, tiba-tiba isakan keluar dari bibir munggilnya. Dan mutiara bening datang menyusul. Shinji tersenyum kecil. Dielusnya surai halus milik sang Hyuuga. "Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon." Dan Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya pada Shinji, menangis sepuasnya disana.

Shinji terus mengelus rambut panjang itu. Senyum lembut kembali terlihat ketika bisa merasakan seseorang yang sedang berdiri dibalik pintu ruang kerjanya. Haa... Cerita kehidupan manusia memang selalu menyenangkan untuk disimak.

Sebenarnya sekitar dua minggu lalu Shinji -pria 32 tahun, berkulit putih bersih, bermata biru dan berambut pirang terang yang panjang sepunggung- sudah mati. Shinji tewas di Okinawa saat berusaha menyelamatkan seorang kakek-kakek dari para perampok diperjalanan menuju pemakaman ibunya. Ketika itu Shinji sedang mengambil cuti beberapa hari. Dan ketika waktu arwah Shinji dijemput, pria itu menangis. Karena tak bisa menepati janjinya pada Hyuuga Neji, sahabatnya sejak masih SMP.

Neji menderita kangker ganas, bahkan usianya diperkirakan dokter tinggal beberapa tahun lagi. Karena itu Neji meminta agar Shinji terus berada disampingnya sampai Neji mati karena penyakitnya. Tapi takdir berkata lain, Shinji lebih dulu tewas. Maka Dewa menugaskan Naruto menggantikan posisi Shinji untuk Neji sampai kakak dari Hinata itu dijemput dua hari lalu.

Mungkin Neji bisa merasakan jika Shinji yang menemaninya bukanlah Shinji-nya. Mungkin karena itu juga Neji tak pernah meminum obatnya dan akhinya harus pergi lebih cepat. Tapi setidaknya kini Shinji dan Neji sudah bersama sekarang.

Di nirwana sana.

"Kuharap kau tak lupa jika aku mengatakan tak bisa menjagamu pada Neji, _hime_. Ditempat lain aku punya seseorang masih harus kutemani." Tidak berbohong, pria itu memang memiliki seseorang yang memang harus ditemaninya di tempat lain. Bukankah tugasnya sebagai malaikat mengganti memang menemani? "Kau tidak sendiri, ok." Shinji melepas pelukannya dan menghapus airmata Hinata. "Masih ada Inuzuka-_san_ yang akan menjagamu." Shinji menepuk pelan kepala gadis yang tingginya sama dengan bahunya. "Dan berhentilah menyukaiku. Kumohon."

Dan permintaan Shinji membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya.

Apakah selama ini Hinata terlalu mencolok dalam mencintai Shinji? Hingga Shinji sendiri bisa menyadarinya?

Lalu...

Jika memang Shinji mengetahui perasaannya mengapa pria itu tetap pergi?

Ataukah ini adalah penolakan Shinji?

'Bodoh! Tak perlu kau tanyakan! Sudah jelas jika ini suatu penolakan.'

Hinata menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar. Kecewa, ia sangat kecewa. Padahal selama ini Shinji selalu baik dan perhatian padanya, lantas kenapa cintanya ditolak?

"Kenapa?" Meski sudah dihapus airmata Hinata kembali mengalir. "Kenapa kau menolakku?"

"Karena aku ada disini hanya untuk menemani Neji. Dan kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama laki-laki lain, orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu." Tak keterlaluankan jika Shinji berbicara 'sedikit' mengenai takdir yang memang diketahuinya? "Bukalah mata dan hatimu, hime." Shinji mengambil kardus lumayan besar yang berisi barang-barangnya. "Kau akan bahagia, percayalah. Selamat tinggal." Shinji tersenyum simpul lalu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang menangis terisak. Bukannya tak peduli, tapi tugasnya disini memang sudah selesai. Sejujurnya Shinji-pun juga ingin menangis. Ia sangat tak tega melihat orang lain merasa sedih.

Bisa dibilang kalau perasaannya sangatlah lemah lembut, seperti malaikat kebanyakan.

Shinji mendorong pintu yang memang sudah sedikit terbuka. Tersenyum lembut pada seorang pemuda -putra pemilik perusahaan yang terkejut akan kemunculan Shinji.

"Aku titipkan _hime_ pada anda, direktur." Shinji menunduk hormat lalu kembali melangkah. Sama sekali tak menunggu jawaban dari mantan atasannya.

Biarkan begini saja, maka yang memang seharusnya terjadi akan terjadi.

_Tak perlu lagi keajaiban..._

_Karena cinta adalah takdir yang paling ajaib._

**Miracle of Destiny**

**By : (Murni dari otak fujoshi)**

**Yun Ran Livianda**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genres : Romance & Drama**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

Shinji membuka pintu belakang mobilnya, meletakkan barang bawaannya pada jok penumpang. Sangat serius menata tumpukan barang-barang itu hingga sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Wah,wah. Kau benar-benar sudah dewasa ya, NA-RU-TO?" Perkataan yang penuh dengan nada ejekan itu terucap dari bibir seorang pemuda 18 tahunan kini berdiri di belakang Naruto yang masih dalam wujud Shinji.

Shinji berbalik. Menatap pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan dan bertampang sangar tapi tampan di depannya dengan mata berbinar. "_Nii-chan_!" Pekiknya kegirangan.

Grap.

Langsung saja Shinji memeluk pemuda itu erat. Tak peduli dengan tinggi badan mereka yang cukup jauh, Shinji terus menggosok-gosokkan pipinya pada pipi pemuda bertatto di depannya. Persis seperti kucing yang sedang ingin dimanja. Rindu. Sangat rindu. Memang belum lama ini mereka bertemu, tapi hanya sekedar bertemu atau berpapasan. Sudah sekitar 2 tahun belakangan ini mereka tak pernah ditugaskan dalam 1 kota. Membuat keduanya tak memiliki waktu luang untuk bisa bersama dan melepas rindu.

"_Ba-baka_! Se-sesak! Le-LEPAS!" Dan dengan satu teriakan yang cukup nyaring itu, sang pemuda berhasil mendorong Shinji hingga terjatuh pada lantai area parkir.

Airmata Shinji meleleh. "Hisk.. Hisk.. _Nii-chan_ jahat.." Lirih Shinji sambil mengigit ujung jari-jarinya. Dan tolong jangan abaikan tatapan yang penuh dengan luka itu.

Pemuda yang memiliki tatto naga pada lehernya itu memutar bola matanya-bosan, ya meskipun akhirnya ia memilih untuk menghampiri Shinji dan memeluk pria dewasa itu. "Tadi saat kau menolak gadis itu kau terlihat keren, kenapa sekarang kau menanggis hanya karena aku bentak, hmm?" Pemuda itu mengelus-elus punggung Shinji. Tak tega saat adik tersayangnya menangis. "Berhentilah bersifat manja, sebentar lagi usiamu sudah 163 tahun." Pemuda itu meringis saat mengingat usia adiknya. Adiknya saja sudah tua, apalagi dia?

Shinji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan sang kakak. "Aku- aku masih kecil. Selama ada Kyuu-_nii_, itu artinya Naru masih kecil." Ujarnya kembali manja. "Naru masih kecil! Hisk.." Elaknya dengan nada imut persis anak-anak yang belum genap 5 tahun.

"Iya-iya.. Kau masih kecil. Sudah ya, jangan menangis." Kyuubi, kakak Shinji atau yang memiliki nama asli Naruto menciumi pipi adiknya yang tak ada tanda lahir persis kumis kucing seperti biasanya. "_Nii-chan_ sayang padamu, ok!"

Dan Naruto mengangguk. Wajahnya merona merah entah karena menangis atau merasa malu karena telah diciumi kakaknya yang tampan.

'Wajahnya merah, pasti karena ketampananku.' Kyuubi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat pikiran narsis itu melintasi otaknya. Dan dengan sintingnya Kyuubi mencium bibir Naruto. Hanya saling menempelkan kedua belah benda kenyal itu, tak lebih. Kyuubi melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap wajah adik tercintanya. 'Pasti lebih merah lagi, aku 'kan ganteng.' Batinnya narsis, benar-benar berharap kegantengannya bisa membuat wajah adiknya semakin lucu lagi. Tapi Kyuubi malah melongo melihat wajah Naruto yang masih dalam tubuh Shinji.

Kenapa?

Karena bukannya memerah seperti tadi, wajah Naruto kini memucat. Arwahnya seperti hilang entah kemana. Ia hanya menatap kosong kedua belah bibir Kyuubi.

Ia dicium Kyuubi?!

Dicium kakaknya?!

Dicium la-laki-laki?!

Hening.

Hen-

"Huwek!"

Tanpa mau loading lebih lama lagi, tiba-tiba Naruto memuntahkan cairan bening-kental pada Kyuubi. Benar-benar tiba-tiba, sungguh! Naruto bahkan sama sekali tak merasa mual. Tapi entah mengapa cairan -yang entah apa itu- keluar begitu saja.

"YAAKKKK! Kau ini apa-apaan, BODOH!" Kyuubi berdiri sambil mencak-mencak saat bagian depan kaos _maroon_ yang dipakainya basah. "Aku tahu aku ini tampan, tapi kau tak perlu muntah karena grogi!" Aw, rupanya Kyuubi terlalu narsis sampai salah paham.

Memangnya ada orang grogi sampai muntah?

Entahlah.

Tapi kalau jijik sampai muntah, banyak.

Naruto hanya cengar-cengir tak jelas saat melihat kakaknya yang mencak-mencak. Kyuubi semakin terlihat tampan dan mempesona saat panik begitu. Haha, tolong jangan katakan kalo mereka _incest_.

PLAK.

Dengan mata berkilat tajam Kyuubi menggeplak kepala pirang adiknya tanpa aba-aba. Entah mengapa amarah menaiki kepalanya. "Apa kau tak tahu berapa harga baju ini, ha?! Ini itu baju import! Baju MAHAL". Amuk Kyuubi sambil menarik-narik bagian depan baju tanpa lengan itu, menunjukkan betapa marahnya Kyuubi sekarang. Memang, itu baju import kok. Bahkan harganya sangat mahal karena diperuntukkan kalangan elit.

Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa panas. Sakit. Saking sakitnya _sapphier_ indahnya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Iya aku tahu! Kan aku yang menemanimu mencurinya!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kau itu lebih pantas jadi iblis daripada malaikat! Hasil curian saja kok diributkan." Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kakak tunggalnya itu. Padahal dulu Naruto berniat membelikan baju itu, tapi Kyuubi benar-benar memiliki jiwa kriminal dan sangat kikir.

Kyuubi melotot mendengar penuturan adik _blonde_-nya. Iya, memang! Itu memang baju curian! Tapikan harganya mahal, bahkan Kyuubi tak tega meminta dibelikan pada Naruto. Dan sekarang, saat Naruto memuntahinya, Naruto bilang apa? Hasil curian saja? Curian saja? SAJA?! Tidakkah Naruto sadar jika apa yang dilakukan Kyuubi hanya untuk si pirang sendiri?

Wajah Kyuubi sekarang benar-benar merah karena marah. Bisa-bisanya adik yang sangat dicintainya ini berkata semenyakitkan itu.

Tidak bisa dimaafkan!

"DASAR KAU BOC-"

**"Malaikat Penjemput Nyawa, Kyuubi."** Sebuah suara menggema memanggil nama Kyuubi. **"Kau harus dihukum karena melanggar peraturan!."**

Pucat.

Kini semua warna pada wajah Kyuubi benar-benar menghilang saat suara yang amat dikenalinya selalu terniang saat ia melakukan kesalahan. Bahkan Kyuubi sudah lupa akan marahnya pada sang adik.

Dari langit Kyoto yang sudah mulai gelap, datanglah seorang malaikat bersayap putih besar terbang kearah Naruto dan Kyuubi. Ah, jangan lupakan sebuah toa yang ada ditangan sang malaikat bersurai pink panjang. Malaikat cantik itu memandang Kyuubi dengan mata hijaunya. Meletakkan toa besar itu tepat di depan mulutnya.

**"KAU TAK SEHARUS-"**

"IYA AKU TAHU!" Kyuubi memotong perkataan Malaikat Pengawas itu. "Aku tahu.." Ucapnya dengan nada lirih sambil menunduk. Memperlihatkan jika ia menyesal.

Naruto yang masih terduduk dilantai memincingkan matanya. Kyuubi menunjukkan rasa bersalah? Tidak mungkin! Lihatlah senyum iblis yang terlihat dari bawah.

Malaikat cantik yang masih asik melayang ditempatnya menatap Kyuubi awas. Kyuubi menyesal? Gadis itu tak akan percaya. Kenapa? Karena selama lebih dari 152 tahun ia menjabat sebagai malaikat pengawas, Kyuubi tak pernah merasa bersalah, tak akan pernah! Walau harus membuat seorang kakek-kakek mati jantungan karena melihat wujut aslinya.

"Maaf saja,-" malaikat pink itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan dada sambil memejamkan mata. Tak sadar jika saat ia memejamkan mata Kyuubi sudah mengeluarkan dan mengembangkan sayap putih miliknya lalu terbang menjauh sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "-aku tak akan pernah percaya denganmu." Dan malaikat pengawas itu kembali membuka matanya. Kembali melihat ke bawah dan Kyuubi tak ada.

"..." Malaikat itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"..." Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. "..err.. _Eto_.. Kyuu-_nii_ sudah pergi." Jelas Naruto yang masih pada posisi nyamannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oohh... Kyuubi sudah pe- APA?! SIALAN!" Geram malaikat itu. **"KEPADA SEMUA MALAIKAT DAN IBLIS PENGAWAS TANGKAP MALAIKAT PENJEMPUT NYAWA BERNAMA KYUUBI!"** Teriaknya memakai toa. Sudah berterian, pakai tao lagi. Untuk Naruto sempat menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan, kalau tidak bisa tuli sebulan dia. Setelah itu Sakura sang Malaikat Pengawas segera mengepakkan sayapnya mencari Kyuubi.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Apa mereka -Sakura dan Kyuubi- pantas untuk disebut malaikat? Malaikat itu harusnya lemah lembut, anggun, tenang dan selalu tersenyum. Sedangkan mereka? Mungkin mereka berdua adalah iblis bertubuh malaikat. Bisa jadikan?_ Wong_, serigala berbulu domba aja ada, kok.

Naruto beranjak dari posisinya. Masih dalam wujud Shinji, Naruto memasuki mobil dan mulai menjalankannya.

Sama sekali tak menyadari jika tak jauh dari area parkir sedang berdiri seorang anak empat tahunan. Es krim yang ada pada anak itu sudah mulai meleleh. Setelah melihat kejadian mengejutkan barusan -melihat orang-orang bersayap dan bisa terbang- ia tak bisa bergerak.

"Malaikat?" Gumam anak itu tak jelas.

**Hikari no Miko**

Naruto meringis sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat merasakan aura diruangan ia berada kini terasa semakin dingin. Naruto melirik satu per satu _orang-orang_ yang berada pada ruangan yang sama dengannya. Pada meja persegi itu Naruto duduk bersama Kyuubi. Diseberang mereka duduk seorang malaikat senior yang entah sudah berapa ratus tahun usianya dan sekarang menjabat sebagai pemimpin para malaikat. Malaikat yang memakai nama Jiraiya sejak sekitar 215 tahun lalu.

Hening.

Tak ada yang bicara. Kyuubi dan Jiraiya saling menatap tanpa ekspresi namun dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Naruto sendiri sudah berkali-kali menghela nafas. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kapan suasana ini akan mencair?

Cklek.

Naruto melirik kearah pintu. Akhirnya pintu ruangan serba putih itu terbuka. Seorang iblis wanita dan iblis pria senior setingkat dengan Jiraiya memasuki ruangan.

Plak!

Iblis wanita yang memasuki ruangan lebih dulu langsung berdiri dibelakang Kyuubi hanya untuk memukul kepala Kyuubi dengan buku tebal. Melihat kejadian itu malaikat pria berambut putih panjang yang sedari tadi duduk di depan Kyuubi menghela nafas panjang.

"Sakit..." Rintih Kyuubi memegangi kepalanya. Kyuubi langsung berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya untuk mengomeli orang yang sudah memukulnya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NENEK TUA?!" Amuknya pada wanita berpakaian serba hitam yang terkesan sangat seksi.

"Kyuu-_nii_..." Naruto juga ikut berdiri untuk membelai punggung Kyuubi, mencoba menenangkan kakaknya.

Iblis cantik itu tak memperdulikan teriakan Kyuubi padanya, dengan sayap hitamnya yang sedikit mengembang -pertanda kesombongan- iblis itu duduk disebelah Jiraiyah.

"Kau kembali melanggar peraturan, bocah!" Tsunade -iblis wanita- membanting buku tebal yang tadi dipergunakan untuk memukul kepala Kyuubi pada meja tepat di depan Kyuubi.

Lalu iblis pria berwajah menakutkan -bahkan mirip ular- yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dibelakang Kyuubi memaksa agar malaikat penjemput nyawa itu kembali duduk dengan tenang. Setelah Kyuubi duduk dengan tenang -meski masih dengan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa panas- iblis bersurai hitam panjang itu membuka buku di depan Kyuubi. Buku yang bertuliskan "Buku Catatan Kesahalan" dimana nama Kyuubi tertulis dengan jelas pada bagian paling bawah sampul.

Orochimaru, iblis pria yang menjabat sebagai pengawas para iblis pencabut nyawa itu menyeringai saat membaca kesalahan Kyuubi yang baru saja ditulis oleh malaikat pencatat. "Jadi, kali ini kau menyamar menjadi manusia dan berbaur dengan mereka selama 3 hari?" Orochimaru tersenyum meremehkan pada Kyuubi. "Menjadi seorang remaja brandal, lagi. Ckckckck." Orochimaru berdecak. Kyuubi hanya mendelik atas tanggapan iblis itu. "Tapi aku kagum pada memampuanmu. Bisa menghilangkan jejak selama tiga hari? Hebat!" Dan Kyuubi tersenyum lebar mendapati pujian Orochimaru.

Tsunade memijat pelipisnya. "Mau seberapa tebal lagi buku kesalahmu, haa?!" Iblis seksi itu mendesah lelah, benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan tingkah malaikat penjemput nyawa di depannya.

Kyuubi menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajah, tak mau melihat wajah setiap makhluk yang ada disana. "Memangnya kenapa, sih? Naruto saja bisa menyamar dan berbaur bersama manusia selama berminggu-minggu!" Elaknya, ngambek.

"Karena itulah pekerjaannya." Jiraiya masuk dalam pembicaraan. Tatapannya sudah mulai melembut pada pemuda di depannya. "Naruto adalah malaikat pengganti. Bertugas menggantikan posisi seseorang yang sudah mati atas permintaan orang mati tersebut demi menghilangkan beban dan rasa penasaran." Sekali lagi Jiraiya menjelaskan pekerjaan Naruto pada Kyuubi. Meski sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan kali kalimat itu dijelaskan entah mengapa Kyuubi selalu saja merasa iri pada adiknya.

"Aku tahu!" Ketus Kyuubi tetap pada posisinya.

"Sedangkan pekerjaanmu adalah sebagai malaikat penjemput nyawa." Orochimaru membelai rambut Kyuubi. "Kau sudah tahukan, baik bagi malaikat penjemput nyawa ataupun iblis pencabut nyawa dilarang mengurusi manusia yang masih hidup? Hmm?" Dengan sisi lembut seorang iblis yang takkan ditunjukkan Orochimaru pada siapapun, iblis pengawas itu tetap membelai sayang rambut Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menunduk. Hilang sudah sikap angkuh dan bebal yang tadi ditunjukkannya. Mata merah indahnya menggelap, menyiratkan kesedihan. "Aku... Bukannya aku iri pada Naruto.." Kyuubi menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak suka pekerjaan ini. Kalian menyuruhku menjemput orang-orang yang mati. Aku benar-benar tak tega saat mereka menangis karena merasa tak rela mati, terlebih disaat keluarga mereka dalam keadaan sulit." Genangan air mengaliri mata Kyuubi.

Naruto tersenyum dan meraih tangan kakaknya. Naruto tahu, senakal apapun kakaknya, Kyuubi tetaplah malaikat yang baik hati. Jika Kyuubi memiliki rasa jahat sedikit saja dalam hatinya, sudah pastikan jika kakaknya itu menjadi iblis dan bukan malaikat seperti sekarang ini.

Kyuubi merasakan remasan lembut pada tangannya yang digenggam Naruto. Saat airmatanya hampir jatuh, Kyuubi menepis tangan Naruto lalu segera menyingkirkan genangan air pada matanya. " Dan lagi-" Kyuubi kembali menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "-kalian selalu menugaskanku untuk menjemput para manula. Apa kalian tidak tahu jika manula itu sangat merepotkan, HMM?" Kyuubi melotot kearah Jiraiya. Ya meskipun Kyuubi menggunakan kata 'kalian' tapi sebenarnya yang memberi surat tugas padanya adalah Jiraiya.

Jiraiya yang mendapat pelototan dari Kyuubi langsung berkeringat dingin. Tidak, tidak. Bukan pelototan imut Kyuubi menggunakan mata bulat _innocent_ itu yang membuatnya takut, tapi tatapan tajam dari Tsunade dan Orachimaru -menuntut penjelasan- padanya yang sangat menakutkan. Tatapan khas iblis pencabut nyawa.

Hhiiii...

"A-apa? Kyuubi-kan masih kecil.." Bela Jiraiya untuk dirinya sendiri. Jiraiya menghela nafas lega saat kedua iblis itu mengangguk setuju. Hhaaa... Beruntung mereka sudah berteman lama jadi Jiraiya mengerti jika kedua sahabatnya itu masih memiliki sifat polos, terutama jika sudah menyangkut Kyuubi dan Naruto. Apapun itu, pasti akan mereka setujui. Toh, Jiraiya-kan malaikat senior jadi mereka pikir Jiraiya pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk 'kedua malaikat kecil mereka'.

Kyuubi yang mendengar dirinya disebut 'masih kecil' langsung berdiri dan menghentakkan kaki beberapa kali. "Usiaku sudah 189 tahun, KAKEK TUA!"Ternyata Kyuubi benar-benar tak terima disebut 'masih kecil'. Tentu saja. Jika Kyuubi hidup sebagai manusia pasti sudah hidup dua kali karena reinkarnasi, 'kan? "Pokoknya aku tak mau jadi malaikat penjemput nyawa!" Kyuubi kembali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak-anak manusia yang sedang ngambek.

"Hihihihihi.." Orochimaru terkikik melihat tingkah Kyuubi. "Kadang saat kau bertingkah nakal dan menyebalkan serta cepat marah, aku pikir kau itu lebih pantas jadi iblis dari pada malaikat.-" Orochimaru langsung memeluk Kyuubi yang berdiri di hadapannya. "-tapi saat kau bertingkah menggemaskan begini, akulah yang ingin jadi malaikat agar selalu bisa memelukmu! Kyaaa... Kau manis Kyuu~" Orochimaru terus memeluk Kyuubi karena gemas, tak memperdulikan Kyuubi sudah mengumpat dan memaki dirinya.

Melihat tingkah Orochimaru pada Kyuubi, Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju, Tsunade memijat ringan pelipisnya, sedangkan Jiraiya menatap iri Orochim- _wait_, iri? Iya, iri. Soalnya Jiraiya juga selalu ingin memeluk 'malaikat kecilnya' tapi tak berani. Biasanya sehabis dipeluk Kyuubi tak akan menegur orang yang sudah memeluknya selama berminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan-bulan -kecuali Naruto-. Kalau Orochimaru dan Tsunade sih jelas tak masalah, toh kedua iblis tak akan terlalu sering bertemu Kyuubi. Sedang Jiraiya? Hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu.

"Aku bersyukur kau itu bukan malaikat murni-." Tsunade tersenyum tipis meski masih tetap memijat pelipisnya. "-jika kau murni malaikat pasti sudah lama kau dilenyapkan." Mendengar penuturan Tsunade, Kyuubi menunduk -tak lagi memperdulikan Orochimaru yang hampir mencium pipi chubby miliknya karena ia berhenti melawan.

Bukan malaikat murni?

Iya. Hampir semua malaikat dan iblis senior tahu jika Kyuubi dan Naruto bukanlah malaikat murni. Sebenarnya Kyuubi dan Naruto adalah anak manusia yang menerima hukuman menjadi pekerja Dewa karena kesalahan kedua orang tua mereka dahulu. Para malaikat dan iblis yang melakukan kesalahan pasti langsung di hukum oleh Dewa. Sebagian besar langsung dimusnahkan; dileburkan menjadi cahaya dan bayangan. Namun jika Kyuubi atau Naruto yang melakukan kesalahan, kesalahan itu akan ditulis pada buku kesalahan seperti manusia pada umumnya. Hukumannya juga tak terlalu berat. Kyuubi pernah di hukum menjadi malaikat penjaga untuk seorang kakek-kakek yang tinggal sendirian selama tiga tahun.

Dahulu Kyuubi pernah ditugaskan untuk menjemput kedua orang tua kandungnya. Pada kesempatan itu, kedua orang tua Kyuubi mendengarkan penyesalan kedua orang tuanya mengenai kejadian yang menimpah Kyuubi dan Naruto. Sampai saat ini, Kyuubi hanya menyimpan kebenaran itu sendiri, Naruto masih tak tahu mengapa mereka bisa menjadi malaikat.

Naruto yang melihat kesedihan pada wajah Kyuubi berinisiatif untuk memeluk kakaknya, mencoba menenangkan. Dan tentu saja disambut gembira oleh Orochimaru karena bisa memeluk kedua malaikat-nya secara bersamaan. Kyuubi pun membalas memeluk Naruto dan membiarkan Orochimaru tetap memeluknya. Bagi Kyuubi dan Naruto, Orochimaru, Jiraiya dan Tsunade adalah orang tua mereka, karena nyatanya ketiga sahabat itulah yang selama ini mengurusi mereka.

Naruto tersenyum pada Orachimaru karena memang mereka sedang berhadap-hapadan karena memeluk Kyuubi, Naruto memeluk Kyuubi dari depan dan Orochimaru dari belakang. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita bertukar posisi?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Kakak yang menjadi malaikat pengganti, dan aku yang menjadi malaikat penjemput. Bagaimana?" Naruto tersenyum lebar saat semua orang menatapnya binggung.

"Tidak bisa!" Tsunade menatap tajam Jiraiya. Berharap agar Jiraiya bisa membantu menjelaskan pada kedua saudara itu. Jika Naruto menjadi malaikat penjemput nyawa, bisa bayangkan akan seperti apa jadinya?

Pasti Naruto yang sangat baik hati akan melakukan apapun untuk orang-orang yang dijemputnya. Jika permintaan sederhana sih tak masalah, tapi jika permintaan berat? Oh, hampir semua malaikat masih ingat saat tugas pertama Naruto menjadi malaikat menjemput dahulu. Naruto hampir mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk membuat orang mati bisa terlihat bagi manusia yang masih hidup. Beruntung saat itu Jiraiya mengetahuinya dan mencegah hal itu terjadi.

Mendapati tatapan tajam namun penuh harap milik Tsunade padanya, Jiraiyah menghela nafas. "Naruto, kau harus ingat ramalannya. Bukankah sudah dikatakan jika setiap bulan Juli kau harus berbaur dengan manusia?" Jiraiya menatap lembut kearah Naruto. "Lagi pula Kyuubi akan dihukum selama sebulan kedepan." Lanjutnya sambil mengambil buku catatan kesalahan milik Kyuubi.

"Sebulan?" Orochimaru menaikan sebelah alisnya. Entah kapan iblis pengawas itu melepas pelukannya pada Kyuubi dan Naruto. "Kenapa hanya sebulan? Bukankah biasanya berbulan-bulan bahkan bertahun-tahun?" Kyuubi mengangguk-angguk polos mendengar perkataan Orochimaru. Mereka semua masih ingat terakhir kali Kyuubi dihukum adalah untuk menjadi malaikat penjaga gereja tua yang ada dipinggiran desa atau bisa juga disebut pinggir hutan selama 6 bulan ketika ia terlambat menjemput seorang arwah selama 1 jam. Ya, kalau arwahnya terima sih jelas tak akan dapat hukuman. Tapi arwah yang Kyuubi jemput adalah seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahunan yang sangat benci menunggu. "Tidakkan kau salah memberi hukuman?" Semua orang menatap Jiraiya penasaran.

Jiraiya menatap satu per satu orang yang menatapnya penasaran. Jiraiya menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya Kyuubi sedang dalam masa libur.-" Kyuubi mengangguk menyetejui. Memang sejak sekitar seminggu lalu adalah masa libur yang diberikan untuknya. Sebenarnya tidak ada kata 'libur' dikamus para malaikat maupun iblis, hanya saja Kyuubi dan Naruto berbeda. "-Seharusnya Kyuubi tak mendapatkan hukuman." Jiraiya menatap serius mata ular milik Orochimaru.

Mendengar pernyataan Jiraiya, Kyuubi mengangguk-angguk. "Benar, benar." Serunya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lalu, kenapa aku dihukum?"

"Itu karena-" Jiraiyah menatap lurus ke dalam mata Naruto. "Bulan ini bulan Juli." Semua orang yang mendengar alasan itu menunduk. Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri tak merasa terkejut, hanya saja saat ia merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh mahkluk-mahkluk disekitarnya iapun juga merasa sedih. "Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto harus menghadapi ramalannya."

Ramalan?

Benar. Setiap tahunnya, pada bulan yang sudah ditentukan, Kyuubi akan dikurung di kayangan dan tak diijinkan keluar -baik mengerjakan tugas maupun kelayapan- karena Naruto akan menjalani ramalannya. Sebenarnya dahulu tak begitu. Hanya saja, dahulu pernah pada saat Naruto harus menghadapi ramalannya, Kyuubi malah menyekap adiknya dengan dahlil jika ia tak mau menjadi malaikat sendirian dikala adiknya sudah kembali menjadi manusia.

Sebenarnya, itu hanya alasan asal Kyuubi. Kyuubi tahu persis resiko ramalan tersebut. Baginya, ramalan itu terlalu berbahaya untuk Naruto.

Dalam ramalan, setiap bulan Juli, Naruto diharuskan berbaur dengan manusia selama sebulan penuh. Untuk menjalani ramalan dalam kalimat-kalimat tak jelas yang ditulis diatas kulit hewan. Ramalan tersebut akan terjadi jika masa Naruto menjadi malaikat sudah selesai. Dan sayangnya hanya Dewa saja yang tahu kapan ramalan itu terjadi. Jadi selama ini Naruto hanya menunggu dan menunggu ketika tak ada satupun yang tahu kapan ramalan itu terjadi.

Ramalan itupun memiliki resiko.

Bila pada waktu yang disebutkan dalam ramalan Naruto gagal mematahkan kutukannya, maka Naruto akan musnah. Tak akan lagi dilahirkan menjadi malaikat maupun manusia. Jiwanyapun akan diurai, menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya.

Itulah sebabnya Kyuubi memilih menyembunyikan adiknya ketika mengetahui fakta itu. Berusaha mencegah Naruto agar tak menjalankan tugas -turun ke bumi untuk menghadapi ramalan.

Naruto yang menyadari kesedihan Kyuubi berinisiatif meraih tangan kakaknya dan menggegamnya. Kyuubi menatap adik tunggalnya yang tersenyum, berusaha menenangkannya. Namun hal itu malah membuat mata Kyuubi memanas. Langsung didekapnya erat tubuh sang adik ketika Kyuubi merasa takut kehilangan.

"Aku menyayangimu, _otouto_..."

Naruto menyamankan posisinya pada pelukan Kyuubi. Tersenyum bahagia ketika bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang sangat besar dari kakaknya yang sedang menangis tersedu. "Aku juga. Naru juga sayang Kyuu-_nii_.."

Tiga pekerja Dewa lain yang juga ada pada ruangan itupun ikut tersenyum. Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru bahagia ketika melihat keakraban kedua anak manusia itu. Bagi mereka, Kyuubi dan Naruto memberikan semangat tersendiri bagi para malaikat dan iblis yang ada diseluruh semesta ini.

Jika malaikat maupun iblis dilahirkan berkeluarga, akankah bisa seharmonis ini?

Sayangnya malaikat dan iblis tercipta dari hati murni dan dengki manusia...

Terlahir dengan sayap, namun tak memiliki nama,,

Apalagi keluarga...

**Hikari no Miko**

Angin berhembus pelan. Membelai surai hitam legam milik wanita yang kini berdiri di teras kediamannya. Ia terus menatap kearah langit yang dipenuhi taburan bintang musim panas.

Menengadahkan wajahnya, seolah bertanya kepada para dewa. Mengapa hal-hal yang memusingkan kepalanya haruslah terjadi kepada keluarganya. Ia hanya wanita biasa. Berharap memiliki keluarga yang biasa, dan kehidupan yang biasa.

Sekiranya, akankah hal ini tetap terjadi bila ia tak menikah dengan pemuda yang dahulu tak direstui orang tuanya?

"Anata?"

Wanita itu menoleh kearah pintu. Disana seorang pria yang sudah ditemani selama 25 tahun ini memandangnya penuh kekhawatiran. Memandang wajah sang suami, wanita itu teringat hal yang sudah lama diyakininya.

Cinta bukanlah suatu kemalangan.

Bukan pula suatu malapetaka yang harus dihindari.

Meskipun cinta bukanlah keberuntungan yang selalu berusaha didapatkan..

"Fuga-_kun_." Wanita menghampiri pria yang rambutnya sudah mulai memutih itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Fugaku, kepala rumah tangga keluarga Uchiha itu menggenggam tangan istrinya, Mikoto. "Ini sudah terlalu malam. Mari kita pergi tidur." Fugaku mengiringi istrinya menuju kamar mereka yang ada dilantai atas.

Seusai Fugaku menyelesaikan pekerjaan di ruang kerjanya tadi, ia tak menemukan sang istri yang biasanya sudah ada di tempat tidur. Tanpa mau menunggu Mikoto kembali ke kamar mereka, pria 57 tahun itu memilih untuk mencari sang istri.

Dan ternyata dugaannya benar.

Mikoto memang sedang memandang langit.

Fugaku sudah hafal betul kebiasaan istrinya jika bulan kelahiran anak bungsu mereka datang. Setiap bulan Juli, Mikoto akan merasa stress. Memikirkan nasib Sasuke -sang anak bungsu-.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Ini semua bukan kehendak mereka.

.

.

Fugaku dan Mikoto menghentikan langkah kaki mereka ketika mendengar suara tangis yang berasal dari kamar anak bungsu mereka.

Cklek.

Mikoto membuka pintu itu.

Wanita cantik itu langsung menghambur memeluk putranya. Sasuke sedang menangis dengan posisi terduduk. Dilihat dari posisinya saat ini, pasti Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sasuke, menangis?

Seorang pemuda tampan, pendiam dan terkesan sombong namun sangat populer diantara gadis-gadis itu menangis?

"Ibu... Hiks- Kenapa? Kenapa? Hisk-" cicit Sasuke dalam dekapan ibunya.

Fugaku yang masih berdiri diambang pintu menatap sedih pemandangan di depan matanya. Ayah dua anak itu menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

Hampir sepanjang bulan Juli di setiap tahunnya, Sasuke tak akan pernah bisa tidur dengan nyeyak. Sasuke selalu bermimpi buruk. Sasuke akan menangis terseduh-seduh layaknya anak kecil hanya karena mimpi. Mimpi yang selalu membuat Sasuke bersedih dan terlihat tak bersemangat.

Di dalam mimpinya, Sasuke harus terpisah dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Meskipun itu hanya mimpi, tapi ketika bangun Sasuke akan menangis. Seolah-olah Sasuke benar-benar terpisah dari kekasih hatinya.

Kenapa? Dari sekian banyak keturunan dalam klan Uchiha, kenapa harus keluarganya yang menanggung kutukan ini? Jika bisa, ingin sekali rasanya Fugaku memaki leluhurnya terdahulu.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, sulung kelurga itu memandang ke dalam kamar adiknya dengan sedih. Uchiha Itachi, pemuda 23 tahun itu mendekati dan menepuk bahu ayahnya. Mencoba mengalihkan kesedihan sang ayah yang sedang menunduk. "Sasuke pasti bisa menjalaninya, ayah..." Itachi tersenyum lembut kearah ayahnya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan.

Fugaku membalas senyuman putra pertamanya. "Kau benar!" Dan Fugaku kembali memandang ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Dimana Sasuke sudah kembali tenang seperti biasanya dan berusaha menghentikan tangis ibunya.

Sebagai kepala keluarga, terkadang Fugaku juga merasa bersalah dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Tiap kali melihat istri serta putra bungsunya bersedih dan stress seperti ini, ia merasa benar-benar gagal melindungi keluarga sebagai seorang ayah.

Tapi apa boleh buat?

Semua sudah digariskan...

Semua sudah diatur oleh dewa...

"Tidak bisakah kalian membantuku menghentikan tangis kaa-chan?" Tegur Sasuke ketika melihat ayah dan kakaknya hanya diam di depan kamarnya. Sama sekali tak berniat membantu usahanya untuk menenangkan sang ibu.

Mendengar kalimat sinis Sasuke, Itachi mendengus geli. Hebat juga adiknya. Setelah menangis karena mimpi buruk masih bisa bersifat menyebalkan begitu. Dengan senyum mencemo'ohnya Itachi berjalan bersama Fugaku memasuki kamar Sasuke, hendak menenangkan Mikoto.

Ya, setidaknya Itachi benar-benar yakin bila Sasuke bisa menghadapi semua ini.

Walau Itachi sendiri tak tahu, apakah takdir ini sebuah ujian atau benar-benar kutukan...

**TBC**

**.:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:.**

**Kelar! #ngusapairmata Akhirnya fanfict ini bisa publish juga #nyengir**

**Sekedar curcol aja, Yun udah ngegarap fanfict ini lamaa banget tapi nggak kelar-kelar. Ide awalnya ya muncul dari mimpi. Tapi di mimpi Yun Naruto bukan malaikat, tapi **_**Tengu. **_**Tahu **_**Tengu?**_** Bukan hewan super kecil yang gatel itu-loh, ya? **_** Tengu **_**itu salah satu Makhluk Legenda dari Jepang. Karena Yun kesusahan buat bikin ceritanya, jadi fic ini dianggurin dech.**

**Tapi suatu waktu Yun pergi ke toko buku dan liat komik yang judulnya 'Your Dark Wings' karena Yun pikir seru, Yun beli dech tu komik. Setelah Yun baca, Yun bener-bener kesem-sem *_*. Dan kata salah satu temen FB Yun bilang kalau tu komik ada praquel-nya. Yun jadi bertekat buat nemuin 'Your White Wings'.**

**Dan ketika kedua komik itu udah ditangan, Yun jadi semangat buat lanjutin fanfic ini :D. 'Your White Wings' menceritakan para malaikat dan 'Your Dark Wings' menceritakan para iblis. Hihihi... Gara-gara kedua komik yang menginspirasi tersebut Yun bisa lanjutin fanfict ini :)**

**Thanks banget buat temen FB yang udah ngasi tau (kalo nggak salah akun-nya **_**Kejedot Kue Ultah Itachi**_** XD) dan Super Duper Thanks buat **_**Suetsugu Yuki**_** karena komik yang sangat keren (y) (y) :***

**Nah, sekarang seperti apa ff Yun menurut readers? Kasih pendapat ya? Pliissss...**

**Pengennya ff ini Yun publish kemarin pas ultah Sasuke, tapi Yun pending karena belum kelar :p. Terus maunya Yun publish pas FID, eh... Ternyata sebelum FID ada ultah Yun, jadilah di publish untuk ultah Yun (wkwkwkwk). Dengan ini Yun udah publish 2 ff buat ultah Yun, kalo sempet Yun mau tambah dua lagi...**

**Pengenya ini mau dibuat oneshot tapi nggak tega T.T kasian readers kalo baca tulisan abal yang panjang banget, jadilah dibuat multichap :D. Tapi nggak panjang-panjang, sekitar 3 chapter aja :3**

**Kalian suka nggak? Kasih kritik yang membangun ya?**

**Intinya, mohon review... m(_._)m**


End file.
